


Lover

by CessabitAni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CessabitAni/pseuds/CessabitAni
Summary: That morning Seungcheol, as their manager knocked upon Wonwoo’s door. “I have a newbie for you, Won.”Looking up, he saw the newbie. He was tall, and dangerously handsome. The image of a puppy flashed through his mind.“Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu.” The taller greeted. “I will be in your care!”Wonwoo smiled and shake hands with him. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”





	Lover

Wonwoo decided one day that he will read one of his books under the bright sun of summer on a Sunday. It was a fine day, the sun was perfect, along with the wind that followed. He sat underneath the big tree at the park, where the sun glistened his skin while he enjoyed the shade.

He was flipping his the pages, when suddenly Hoshi decided to show up. No matter how annoyed Wonwoo was, he always had a soft spot for him. He looked at Hoshi, with his annoyed face, and the guy just dropped beside him and dropped his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo didn’t mind it at all.

“Jihoon asked me out yesterday,” Hoshi started.

Taken by surprise, he closed the book. “Wow, congrats man.”

“Yeah, no more mutual pining now huh.” The later chuckled.

“Good for you.”

They have been pining each other for awhile now, in fact for the last three years. It was hell to see his best friend went through the heartbreak just because of the mutual pining. Wonwoo was glad, that at the end of the day, Soonyoung was happy.

“Now that I’m taken, when will you decide to spice up your romance life.” Wonwoo hit his side. “Look man, you can’t just spend your whole lofe reading and working.”

“In fact, I can." Teased Wonwoo.

“But I won’t let you.”

When people have some experience, Wonwoo was close to none. One time he was pinning on this guy, and when he realized his feelings, it was too late. Regardless, it didn't bother Wonwoo for the slightest bit. After that, he focused on studying, and graduating.

“When was the last time that you have someone to pin over? It was five years ago Won!” He shook his head before hitting Wonwoo's head.

He rolled his eyes at his friend, “I don't care, Soon”

“I’m just looking out for you, ‘kay?”

“Well I don’t need it, ‘kay.” Joked Wonwoo back.

Offended by his teasing, the shorter started hitting his arm. By the end of the day, they laughed and enjoy the moment.

* * *

He loved his job, being a book editor where he can read all day and people won’t judge him for that. But when the company have a new guy, he needs to get out of his comfort zone. Being the chief editor, he needs to be the guide and mentor for the newbie.

That morning Seungcheol, as their manager knocked upon Wonwoo’s door. “I have a newbie for you, Won.”

Looking up, he saw the newbie. He was tall, and _dangerously_ _handsome_. The image of a puppy flashed through his mind.

“Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu.” The taller greeted. “I will be in your care!”

Wonwoo smiled and shake hands with him. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Then I will leave now, bye.”

* * *

Being an introvert, Wonwoo hated to interact with people. But somehow Mingyu was an exception. Well maybe because Mingyu was just that friendly.

Looking at the clock Wonwoo ended the tour. “That’s all for the company tour, and your work place will be here.” He flashed the warmest smile at him. “You can come to my office if you need anything.”

“Thanks Mr. Jeon.”

"Just call me hyung."

And Mingyu smiled.

* * *

For seven days they spent a lot of time together, whether it was having lunch together or just to discuss about a new up coming book. They felt like they have known each other for seven years. Right now they were having brunch at the cafe nearby, there were Minghao and Jun tagging along. The cafe was nice, comfortable, and it felt like home for Wonwoo.

“I heard Seungcheol will throw you a welcome party this evening,” said Minghao while sipping into his coffee.

Mingyu chuckled, “Yeah, it’s going to be lit.”

“Will you be coming, Won?” Asked Jun.

Wonwoo placed down his cup before continue to flip a page from his book. “Honestly, no.”

Mingyu was visibly pouting, and it Wonwoo didn't like it. “Aw, I was hoping for you to come.”

He let out a deep chuckle, “Yeah, I’m not really the kind to party.”

“But the party is for me!”

“So?” Wonwoo was teasing the younger, making Jun and Minghao giggled.

“Come to the party," said Mingyu almost whining like a baby.

Jun laughed out loud, “You’re breaking the newbie heart. Just come to the party you old man.”

“It won’t hurt to try partying hyung,” Minghao added.

Sighing with defeat, Wonwoo finally said, “No promises.”

* * *

After a few hours of thinking, and also some whining from Mingyu, Wonwoo came to the party. With tomorrow as weekend, Wonwoo finally gave the welcome party a try.

The party was held in a nearby club. Where heavy bass songs were playing on the background, with the reek of alcohol everywhere. The crew took the place at the back, hoping to not disturb anyone once the beer intoxicated them.

“You actually came!” Jun greeted him with a hug, and Wonwoo swore he was already reeking the smell of alcohol.

“It’s going to be a weekend anyway.” Wonwoo said and finally sat down beside Seungcheol, who was drinking like a maniac.

* * *

And by the end of the day, they were tipsy. Scratch that, they were drunk as hell. Seungcheol was out there dancing with all his strength, probably grinding with some strangers. Jun and Minghao already went somewhere secret, perhaps banging in the bathroom.

Mingyu was out of it, he was sleeping on the couch, holding the bottle of beer like it was the most precious thing ever. Cute immediately flashed inside his thoughts. Unconsciously smiled seeing Mingyu, he decided to try and send him home.

“Gyu,” tried the man in glasses shaking the poor boy body. “I will send you home, tell me your address.”

Mingyu groaned, and Wonwoo chuckled once again. There won’t be anyone helping Wonwoo, as most of them are probably dead drunk just like Mingyu, or grinding with some stranger just like Seungcheol.

Sighing, he tried to call Hoshi, maybe he will be willing to help a friend out. But boy was he wrong.

“I’m going to spend my weekend with Jihoon, don’t fucking call me,” said the man on the line before hanging up.

So with all his might, he took Mingyu to his apartment.

* * *

Woken up by a scream, he rushed outside to see Mingyu panicked. The giant puppy can be seen panicking, with his disheveled hair and slightly bloated face, he once again screamed when he saw Wonwoo.

“Oh _fuck_,” Mingyu whispered to himself. “Did we..?”

Wonwoo laughed, making his deep voice resonated through the whole room. “We didn’t.” Walking over to the kitchen he started making coffee for both of them. “You were dead drunk, and I have no clue where you live.”

“Damn,” Mingyu rubbed his eyes.

“It’s better than leaving you out there alone.”

“Thanks.”

So that Saturday, after a few years spending it alone, he spent it with a giant puppy.

* * *

A few weeks after the incident, Mingyu has been spending all of his time with the quiet guy. Wonwoo didn’t mind him at all, it was nice having a company by your side at any condition. Like the time when Wonwoo was stressing out over this new release, Mingyu was there to comfort the older. Giving him all of the strongest black coffee he can find, and also giving him all the cheers. It was nice.

But today Wonwoo was not having it. His head was killing him, it was insane to bear. Waking up was not nice, so was the his coffee maker today.

“Hyung!” It was a daily greeting, but when his head was threatening to explode, he just shot the younger a deadly stare. Knowing something was up, Mingyu decided to back off and try again in a few hours.

Wonwoo was groaning in pain and decided to closed his eyes for a moment. He enjoyed the silence, with the soft pop music playing across the office. Until Mingyu knocked his door.

“Hyung, I brought you some food.”

“Thanks," said Wonwoo while closing his eyes.

Mingyu put down the paper bag at Wonwoo’s desk. He then turned around to close the door.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Wonwoo eyes was closed, until he felt a hand on his forehead. His eyes shot up, and was greeted with a stern look from the younger. It was rare sight to see, but he swore Mingyu was very serious.

“You’re burning up,” said Mingyu pouting before he dropped down to be at the eye level with his hyung. “Go and have a rest, I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Sick.”

His heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it. After knowing Mingyu and mentoring him, he never see this side of him. It was all new, and it happened because of Wonwoo’s health.

“I will tell Cheol hyung,” Mingyu sighed. “Go home hyung, and rest well.”

Wonwoo was left speechless, in his own office room, while his heart was beating so fast. All because of Mingyu.

* * *

He was known to be having a poor immune system. He was sick a lot as a child, so this was nothing new to him. Even though it was the usual, it didn't mean it was not hell to go through.

So when he was taking a leave and spent his days sleeping, he was annoyed to hear the bell rang. He never expected a visitor, naturally he thought it was his best friend, Soonyoung, but Mingyu showed him wrong. It was the tall guy, standing out there with a few bags.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked with his sore throat.

“Taking care of you.”

Maybe it was because the sickness, but his heart once again leaped.

“You don’t need to, Gyu.”

The boy pouted, “But I was going to cook you something!”

Over the past years, inside Wonwoo’s heart there was only one soft spot, which was taken by Soonyoung. Today Mingyu once again proved him wrong, as he invite him inside.

* * *

“You’re too skinny, did you even eat anything?” There it was again, the stern look upon the younger’s face. “I’m glad I’m here, Jesus you need to eat to get better.”

Wonwoo smiled weakly before he sat down at the couch. “I just don’t have the stamina.”

“Hyung, you’re just breaking my heart at this point.”

“Sorry.”

Mingyu went over with a cup of water and medicine. “Drink this then sleep, I will wake you up when the food is done.”

So Wonwoo did drink the medicine. Then he lied down at the couch, before finally closed his eyes, with the sight of Mingyu smiling at him and caressing his hand.

* * *

Woken up by a slight touch, his eyes met the younger’s. It was beautiful, Wonwoo thought. It glistened, just like the universe, but also full with concern.

“The food is done.”

They went to the kitchen, where he was greeted by some soup and rice. It felt like home, just like mom used to make when he was sick. He smiled softly, “Thanks.”

Dinner went quiet, but it was lovely. Wonwoo swore the food was that good, even with no appetite, he finished his portion. After that, Mingyu told him to wait at the couch while he was cleaning up, so he did, obediently.

Wonwoo was watching Grey’s Anatomy, when Mingyu finished cleaning up. He sat down beside Wonwoo, so close to each other. Maybe it was because he was sick, but Wonwoo wanted to cuddle with Mingyu, or even held hand with each other. So when Mingyu took Wonwoo hand, he was surprised. Maybe he spoke his thoughts, so Wonwoo just stayed still.

“You’re still warm hyung.”

“Well I’m still sick.”

“I missed you.” It was a friendly gesture, right? “God, I missed you.”

No matter how many time it was, Kim Mingyu always proved Wonwoo wrong. The taller dropped his head to the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, taking a deep breath of his scent. For a quick second Wonwoo panicked, did he smell badly?

“I know the timing is not correct, but it breaks my heart not seeing you for a few days.”

Wonwoo pretended to not be shocked by his choice of words, “Didn’t know I have that big of an impact on you.”

“Oh you don’t know much hyung.”

Wonwoo was warm, very warm, and it was not because he was sick.

“I’ll wait for you to get better, ‘_kay_?”

Wonwoo was confused, but he was fine with it. He was fine with the way his heart beat like a maniac, or how he enjoyed Mingyu’s head on his shoulder, or even the way of him held his hand.

“_Okay_,” he whispered out loud, trying to calm his poor heart.

* * *

Few months passed by, it was like nothing happened between the two of them. He was beyond confused, was it something, or it was just his imagination. The way Mingyu looked at him, or the way he touched was the same. But to Wonwoo, it wasn’t.

It was already December, where they will soon have their holidays. Wonwoo came up with the conclusion that he was missing him just as friends, it was just a friendly gesture. Just like when sometimes he missed his best friends. But Wonwoo should have learnt now that no matter what, Kim Mingyu always proves him wrong. Because at the end of their last day for this year, he asked him to go somewhere with him.

“Go out with me.”

“Where?”

“Just stay by my side.”

There were butterflies in his stomach, but Wonwoo didn’t want to get his heart break, so he kept the butterflies in the cage. Nevertheless, he still went with him, he trusted him with all of his heart.

* * *

When Wonwoo stepped in Mingyu’s car, he was nervous as hell. It was the first time he felt that way to someone. But it was Mingyu, so Wonwoo was fine with it. He felt everything was fine, as long as he was with Mingyu.

The ride was silent, along with a few songs being played in the radio. It should have been awkward, but it didn’t. Because he was with Mingyu, the giant puppy that followed him around, and the one that took care of him when he was sick. The night was magical. Just the two of them, with Mingyu’s eyes on the road. The lights from the lamp occasionally shone at Mingyu, and somehow it made Wonwoo’s heart beat faster.

Meeting him the first time, Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu was dangerously handsome, but he didn’t know that it will be _this_ dangerous. He fight all of the urge to just kiss him right then and there. He didn’t want this night to end. So when Mingyu pulled up on Wonwoo’s apartment, he felt sad.

“So you just want to bring me back home?” He joked with the younger, just to be met with a smile.

“Not really.”

Then Mingyu went outside, and opened his side of the door. There their eyes met, underneath the stars. The weather was cold, but he swore his cheeks were warm because Mingyu was staring at him, not saying anything.

“Then where are we going?” He was trying so hard to calm down, not to be seen awkward or just plain weird.

“Nowhere,” the younger breathed out. “Just stay with me hyung.”

“Huh?” Said Wonwoo confusedly, but then what Mingyu did next was the answer.

Underneath the stars, with the moon as their witness, they kissed. It was slow, but God it felt amazing. The shorter closed his eyes, before putting his hands and the taller’s neck. He didn’t want to let go.

After the kiss, they were silent. Eyes not letting each other go. It was magical, like the world stopped at the moment they kissed. Then slowly, they kissed once again.

* * *

They were together now, for exactly three years. It was the most amazing three years in Wonwoo life. Because no matter what, he was with Mingyu and it was magical.

“_Gyu_?”

It was early in the morning, but the right side of their bed felt empty. It was rare for Mingyu to be the first to wake up, so Wonwoo decided to get up and went to the living room.

“Morning,” he was greeted by the sight of his back, making something for breakfast. “Sleep well?”

Wonwoo hummed for answer, gently he hugged the taller from back. “You’re up early.”

“We didn’t eat properly yesterday, so we need to have a good breakfast.”

“We could do brunch?”

“Can’t I just do something special for my lover?”

Wonwoo chuckled deeply, “Everything with you feels special, Gyu.”

He turned off the stove, then turned his back and softly planted a kiss at the forehead.

“I swear to God I love you.”

Wonwoo tiptoed on his feet and kissed his lover on the lips.

“I love you too.”

The three years went magical, because he can call Mingyu, his _lover_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Lover. This is my first work for this fandom so please take care of me! Also English is not my first language so excuse a few grammar mistake and typos! Thank you.
> 
> -Chel


End file.
